A Series of Unfortunate Sexual Events
by emObusDriver
Summary: Whats happens when super lust takes over lives? find out here! HIGHLY OFFENSIVE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY BLATANT SEXUAL DISGUST. :D


A Series Of Unfortunate Sexual Events

Here we are, I have finally got up off my ass and wrote another fic! This one is less random,more horribly disgusting in a humorous way!

DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way own the rights or anything related to FFX, Square Enix does.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was quite late in the evening, wherever the airship was flying over now, judged Rikku as she examined the sky through the bridge cockpit window. _Too late now for sitting up on deck, _She thought._ We arrive in Bevelle tomorrow morning, early, so we can surprise Mika by attacking his residential tower thingy-mer-jig in the early hours… but is all that really worth it so we can get to this bottle of pure essence that'll cure all of them from this… bizarre 'ailment' they've been cursed with…_

Rikku took to sitting down on the bridge floor, by the Coordinates Finder machine. She was fidgeting, probably due to the anxiousness of having to go back up the cabin dormitories, where the rest of them were, in their current state, at least, she was wary of coming near them in order to go to bed.

She contemplated passing out on the floor quietly, to be discovered a few hours later, so she would at least get a little sleep in safety. 'No…' she sighed, 'I'd better actually go check on them all now to see if there's any improvement…' she groaned in dread.

For you see, all of Yuna and her guardians, bar Rikku, had suffered a curious accident when they all bent down by the 'Lust Lilies' in the lake in Moonflow to catch a whiff of their sensual and '_assez belle' _aroma. Rikku had refrained from this, as she had one of the worst cases of hay fever ever accounted by the Al Bhed, who were famously resistant to the allergy.

So, while Rikku sat there, behind them, blowing her nose and grumbling, Yuna and her guardians enjoyed the heavenly scent of the rare Lust Lily. But enjoying the smell had a price.

As it was the height of summer in Spira, the Lust Lilies were now in full bloom and pollinating rapidly… so well in fact that there was a 99.99 guaranteed chance of the pollen to fertilize a flower… the reason they are so rare is because the Hypello usually eat the seedlings when they start to appear. However, because of their amazing capacity to pollinate and reproduce, the essence of the Lust Lilies cause whoever inhales the pollen to be over come with an amazing feeling of unstoppable _**Lust.**_

And so these floras have been dubbed, LUST lilies… the reason they cause this is unknown, but the only to cure the permanent damage of the pollen is to drink the essence of… get ready… Perma-Climax Potion, which causes the drinker, if unaffected by the pollen, to never get horny ever again. But if they have been lustified then the drinker reverts to normal urge of copulation.

The only known carrier of any bottle of Perma-Climax Potion is in fact, Maester Mika himself… God only knows why he would carry it.

And so Rikku, dreading what she'd see, climbed the stairs to the cabin…she shuddered as she reached the entrance hall to the dormitories. She didn't see any of them; they were probably in their rooms. She shivered and felt sick at the thought of what they were doing.

'Well… here goes nothing!' she charged through the nearest door on the right and had her eyes closed. She opened them slowly and was left quite wordless at what they bore sight of.

'That's…that's…oh my Yevon…that's…just…WRONG!' she exclaimed.

For she had walked in on Lulu and Kimahri, and by the looks of it, they were participating in very strange and creepy sex indeed.

Kimahri was thrusting violently into Lulu, who struggled to gain control, although she didn't look as if she was not enjoying being submissive…

'OH! Kimahri! Please! This is…so good…ungh…' Lulu said breathlessly, as Kimahri thrusted rapidly with his gigantic blue member into her comparatively petite vagina, which was gently oozing blood.

'URGH!' he roared as he thrust harder, causing her pain, which she seemed to enjoy.

'Kimahri! Don't stop now! Spit on my face!' and he did so, splattering her face with spittle 'Ooh! No, go further! Slap me on the face like a bitch!' he paused his thrusting momentarily to thump her hard across the face, leaving a blackening, bleeding bruise there. 'Argh!' she burst into ecstatic tears, 'more, I want more! Crush my stomach!' he bodyslammed her hard down on the bed 'OW! Oh this is soo good!' she was crying harder now ,with her eyes glazed, her plump breasts bobbing about uncontrollably, her body rocking and coiling in pain in time with Kimahri's thrusts. 'Don't stop now, shove your foot up my ass!'

Rikku couldn't watch any longer, mouth gaping, she slammed the door close, and heard a muffled 'ARGH' from the room behind the door…

She got up uncertain what to do, burst into tears of disgust and was violently sick right there on the floor…

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_


End file.
